Power of Death
by Higuchimon
Summary: [au: reversal] So many people want to kill Haou. Unfortunately, killing the incarnate power of Dark Destruction isn't as easy as one might hope. But being killed by him? That's different.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Author:** Higuchimon  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
 **Title:** Power of Death  
 **Characters:** Juudai|| **Romance:** N/A  
 **Word Count:** 500|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Angst|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, A78, randomly generated word appears in the story [time]; Easter Egg Basket Advent day #21, write a drabble a day for a week, 3/7  
 **Challenge Location:** Diversity Writing Challenge  & Easter Egg Basket Advent located at Duel Monsters Writing Academy Forum on .  
 **Notes:** This takes place in my reversal world, where Juudai's powers are those of the Destructive Darkness.  
 **Summary:** So many people want to kill Haou. Unfortunately, killing the incarnate power of Dark Destruction isn't as easy as one might hope. But being killed by him? That's different.

* * *

"It's time, Haou-sama." One of the nameless fools who served as messengers bowed before the armored monarch. "All is in readiness."

"It's about time," Juudai muttered, leaping to his feet despite the weight of his armor. He'd worn it long enough now not to notice it. He strode out, not looking to the right or the left.

But that didn't mean the attack that came from behind startled him in any way. The nameless fool rushed forward, too swift for anyone else in the throne room to stop him, and drove a knife toward Juudai's neck.

It never made contact, because Juudai turned in a split second, seized hold of the other's wrist, and bent it backward, breaking it without a flicker of effort. He stared down at the would-be assassin, golden eyes flaming.

"You can try to kill me all you want, but if you fail, do learn the consequences."

There were no second chances. Destruction and death came as easily as breathing to Juudai. Black fire lapped over his hand where he still held onto the assassin's wrist, then wrapped down to enfold the attacker.

His screams echoed so sweetly in Juudai's ears. He slowed down the burning, drawing it out so he could enjoy them that much longer.

 _I wish I could keep this up longer._ A merciless death would teach anyone else trying to assassinate him that they'd better do the job fast – if they could at all – but he did have so much else that he needed to do. He just hated moving too fast when it came to death. Death should be _savored_ and enjoyed, just like these screams and the agonized flailing.

Somewhere in the middle of his enjoyment, something _snapped_ in the squalling, screaming mess that had been his attacker, and there wasn't any more writhing or screaming, just faint wiggles that faded away. Juudai sighed, dropping the remains that had been a wrist, dusting his hands off. No one else in the throne room had so much as moved since the execution began. He gave them a few high marks for that. If any of them _had_ tried to run, he would've killed them, too. He didn't need weaklings who couldn't handle a simple death in his court or in his army.

"Someone clean that up before I get back," he ordered, turning to march out the door. He hoped no one else tried to kill him today.

Having killed this one did get his blood moving, though. Maybe he wouldn't need the army today. He hadn't unleashed his power in weeks. Perhaps it was time to remind everyone exactly who he really was and what he could do.

So when he set foot in the village and people began to gather to fight, Haou didn't waste his time with fairness or dueling.

The screams he heard this time were far more varied, some ending sooner than others, but all thrilling him to his core.

He _loved_ being who he was.

 **The End**

 **Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
